Cold Nights, Bright Stars
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Chie and Yosuke go stargazing. Celebrating 8 years on Fanfiction!
"Yosuke, you've told me this joke before," Chie shifted the phone from one hand to the other, trying to slip on her coat without dropping her phone. "It's not even one of the slightly funny ones."

"Yeah, well, it's my favorite, and you told me you had to kill some time."

Chie snorted. "Good news is my parents are asleep now, so you can stop trying to be funny. Remember, go to the front door, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm already here."

She flipped her phone shut and grabbed her purse. The entire house was dark, and she felt her way through the hallways as she made her way to the front of her house. Slowly, she opened the door, careful to stay silent as she did so. When she stepped out into the cold night air, she saw Yosuke waiting for her, perched on his bike, cell phone in hand. He looked up and flashed her a smile.

"Let's get going! I'm freezing my ass off here."

"You could have left later if you wanted to stay warm." Chie laughed and jogged to his bike. She hopped on to the back pegs of his bike and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting. Hey, did you remember to bring that stuff?" Yosuke slipped his phone into his pocket and took off pedaling.

"The hair dye? It's right here in my purse! We can do that after our little date, okay?"

"Don't call it that!" Yosuke frowned and glanced back at her. "You said so yourself it wasn't a date."

"I'm teasing you!" Chie hit his shoulder lightly, careful not to disrupt his balance. "Can we go to the riverbank instead tonight? I like the view there better."

"Sure, it's not as creepy either."

The two of them rode through Inaba's shopping district, past Junes and the shrine where they would usually go on clear, quiet nights. Yosuke had maneuvered his headphones over his ears, and Chie scanned the horizon, looking over the dim skyline of the town. Most buildings they rode past were closed for the day, and the streets were nearly deserted. Chie tightened her grip on Yosuke's shoulders as they took a sharp turn leading down to the riverbank.

Yosuke's bike came to a halt. They ended up near a picnic bench, and Chie stepped off the back of the bike. Yosuke leaned it against the bench and took a seat.

"No clouds, no people..." Yosuke nodded, smiling at the conditions of the riverbank. "How's this spot?"

"Perfect!" Chie took a seat next to Yosuke and rubbed her hands together. "I just wish it was a bit warmer."

"I can help you with that," Yosuke put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. "And just so you know, there's no romantic implications behind this. I don't want you to hit me."

Chie ignored him and pressed up against him. She didn't care what his intentions were at the moment. She was happy that her star gazing buddy had stuck around with her so long, and was willing to sneak her out at late hours and on chilling nights. "See any cool constellations?"

"I honestly have no idea what I'm looking for. You're the one who said they'd teach me, if I remember correctly."

"Well... there's Orion's belt... and the Big Dipper..." Chie frowned. "And the Little Dipper."

"Ah, excellent. Twenty stars out of the entire galaxy. That's breathtaking."

"I'm studying! There's just a lot of stuff, and I don't have my book with me."

"It's more fun to make up stuff as you go, anyway." Yosuke shrugged. "See that? That kind of looks like Teddie. You know, if he had one ear and no legs."

"I think that one kind of looks like a snake," Chie pointed off to the right, next to a bright line of stars.

"See? Who needs a book when you can make perfectly good ones by yourself!"

They sat there, making pictures in the sky and laughing until they couldn't feel their hands or their faces anymore. Even after they were nearly frozen, the kept one upping the other in elaborate, made up constellations. Starlight sparkled in their eyes, and moonlight illuminated their faces. Their breath froze in the air with each bout of laughter, and they began to ignore the cold. Everything was so simple, yet so beautiful in that one moment.

Yosuke stretched and yawned after what seemed like hours. "Well, dying hair takes a while. Wanna head back to my place now? Maybe if we're lucky we'll be done before sunrise."

Chie ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, I can't go another day with my roots showing this bad."

When they got on the bike this time, Chie wrapped her arms around Yosuke's chest and buried her face in his jacket.

"Hm, getting cuddly? We can do that too, if you want."

"It's warmer this way. You're going to be my scarf, alright?"

"Whatever you say. Just remember, there's more where that came from!"

"Yosuke? Shut up."

With that, they were off to Yosuke's house. Chie still hugged him from behind, and Yosuke didn't bother with his headphones on the trip home.

"Can we do this tomorrow, too?" Chie asked him, her voice muffled by his coat.

"Every day it's not raining," Yosuke promised.

-.-.-

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hi! Forgive me if this isn't my best work, this is more of a self-indulgent Chie/Yosuke fic that has a few of my favorite things, like stargazing, winter nights, and the fact that Chie and Yosuke might dye their hair together, according to the P4 artbook :')**_

 _ **Anyway, I wanted to write something fun and indulgent like this, since yesterday was my 8 year anniversary on this website, and I wanted to celebrate in a way that suits me, I suppose! I really can't believe it's been this long already, I remember being 12 and writing my first story here!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this short piece, and keep on writing! Never stop!**_

 _ **Icee Suicune**_


End file.
